


Snippets Of A Golden Thread

by nekrep, SheerahChi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blogging, Bucky is a fashion student, Bucky's also a fashion blogger, Gen, I don't know whether there'll be a relationship yet, I'm derailing, Inspired by Fanfiction, Let's just see how this goes, Only mentioned though, Or which one, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So is Natasha, Steve's obviously an Artist, Video transscripts, a certain one in fact - Capstagram, actually it's hinted at, also inspired by my life at fashion College, and vlogger, how do I tag without derailing?, it's cute read it, of non-existing videos, vlogs, which is rather eventful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrep/pseuds/nekrep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had no idea what to do with his life. Until one of his friends introduced him to Youtube and Vlogs. And another subtly told him he'd make a good fashion blogger. What with his obsession with historically accurate costumes and all. And then it clicked.</p><p>Or the one where Bucky's a fashion vlogger and decides to become a designer. And his slightly crazy days at college.</p><p>Told in video transcripts; * signals a cut/jumpcut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change - Info Vlog!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Capstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038896) by [ZaraofNW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraofNW/pseuds/ZaraofNW). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was (as I said in the tags) inspired by a fic called "Capstagram" by ZaraofNW (sorry, I don't know how to link or tag or whatever, I'm new...)  
> Chapters are short and written as video transscripts, as this story is told by Bucky through his Vlogs. If you have any suggestions on how to improve the flow of reading, please tell me, since I've never written anything in this style before (not that I write much anyway, and if I do, it's usually thought-flows)  
> HUGE thanks to my co-author and beta nekrep, who has the patience of a saint as I throw ideas and complaints at her (like my lack of a title at the moment). If you spot any mistakes, they're probably mine. Also, if you see glaring grammar mistakes, TELL US, since neither of us speak English as a first language.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *signals a cut/jumpcut

 

_**Change - Info Vlog** _

_uploaded on the youtube channel "WinterSoldier", on Thursday, November 7th, 2013 _

_Bucky at his desk, you can see a neatly made bed and typical light brown Ikea closet doors in the background. He's wearing a striped sweater, grey and white, and his hair is tied in a messy bun. A few strands are loose. He's spinning in his chair._

“Hey guys! _\- stops spinning, smiles -_ * As you probably guessed from the title, today it's not about fashion. Don't worry though, I'm also working on the next 'proper' _– he airquotes -_ video! * Anyway, I wanted to talk about my future. I think I've told you before that I was in a slump when I came back. _\- looks beside camera -_ Didn't know what to do with my time, had no purpose and, well, _\- looks back at camera -_ basically thought all I'd be doing for the rest of my life would be workouts to keep my shoulder in place and bartending in Brooklyn. _\- small, slightly sad smile and a little pause, then cuts to an apologetic and slightly flustered smile -_   Not that that wasn't fun and all, but, you know... Not really life fulfilling - _his smile widens -_ And then Nick got me addicted to Vlogs. _\- smiles brightly -_ And Bruce thought I should start my own. And, well, here I am. _\- grins -_ * And now, almost a year later, I finally know what I want to do. _\- pause –_ And this _– pointing motion with his hand -_ is what I wanted to talk about! I decided I'd go into fashion design. _\- hands open wide -_ I already found a college and applied. Now let's hope they'll take me! _\- he waves his hands around as he exits the frame on his chair, only to reappear with a hissed 'swish_ ' * - Oh, there's another, less exciting thing I wanted to say. I'm opening a new channel for life updates and such. Because maybe not all of you want to know everything that goes on in my life. And despite my Twitter and Instagram and sometimes Tumblr, I want to talk about things. It's _\- he pauses_ \- more _\- he looks beside the camera in thought, presumably out of a window -_ fulfilling, I guess? Whatever, I don't want to bore you. Anyway, you can find the channel here -  _he points to his right, where an annotation saying '2nd channel' popped up -_ as well as in the info box down below. And don't ask about the name _\- he grins -_ it'll be explained in the upcoming FAQ, which will be the first video on the new channel. Till then, stay safe and I'll see you on Tuesday for another round of Fashion Facts!“

_\- he spins the chair around, image fades to endcard, which consists of two small videos at the bottom; one of him narrating a sort of slideshow about Egyptian culture, with „Fashion facts – Old Egypt“ beneath it; the other him talking, labelled „10 types of (drunk) roommates -Vlog“. A few boxes in the upper right corner with the Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter symbols, as well as an icon of his face in profile, one half in the dark, hair down in messy half-curls. You can see the glint of his metal shoulder. In the middle, a bigger video of him still spinning in his chair, after 30 seconds the video ends with him stopping and saying_ "damn, now I'm dizzy“ _and giggling a bit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the FAQ! (It includes some backstory so you're not completely clueless in this AU xD)  
> feel free to give us feedback, critique, whatever (it's my first published work, but you can be as harsh as you want, since I'm gonna post the other chapters that i have anyway xD)  
> You can also find us on Tumblr, where I'm SheerahChi (I reblog a lot of fandom stuff and sometimes I cosplay) and nekrep (which is her photography blog, so if you're more interested in fandom-y stuff, her fandom blog is spacvengrs [I am too stupid to link, so you'd have to just find us, sorry bout that...]) It'd be cool to see you there, but if not, we're not gonna know anyway xD Thanks for reading! And again, feedback in any form is appreciated!


	2. FAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's currently un-betaed. It will be as soon as I get back home from my weekend-trip to nowhere. It's literally in the farthest corner of a tiny village in the mountains. you have to walk 10 minutes (and that's with shortcuts through meadows) to the next house, which still is 20 minutes out of town. But you don't want to know that.
> 
> Nekrep already got the chap, but we won't catch eachother until Sunday evening. And I want to get the next 3 chapters out. Cause, you know, I have them.
> 
> Also, this was a really hard one to write... I hope you like it better than I do xD

_**FAQ** _

_ uploaded on the Youtube channel “WienerSoldier“, Saturday, November 9th, 2013 _

_Bucky's sitting in his chair again, bed neatly made as always, IKEA closet doors closed. He's wearing a dark grey shirt with the 2 top buttons opened. It's short sleeved and you can see his metal arm. His hair's falling around his face. He's smiling._ -

FAQ time! Let's just jump right in, alright? Alright. _\- a screenshot of a youtube comment appears at the bottom of the video, saying 'did you choose 'Winter Soldier' as your name because you look like the character from the 70s comic books? Because you do, you know?' -_ As I've expected, there were lots of questions about my name. Now, when I picked out the name for the channel, I was as confused about this character as many of you might be now. _\- a picture of a comic book character appears. He's wearing black combat gear and is holding a sniper rifle. His hair hangs loosely to his chin and his left arm is silver with a red star on the shoulder. He's also wearing a black mask. -_ There's links to more stuff on him in the Info Box, if you're interested. - _the picture disappears_ \- * Well, the reason I chose the name was because my teammates in the Army used that as my nickname from time to time. I had no clue why that was, I thought Clint, one of my team and now roommate, had a reason, but I never bothered to ask. It just stuck. And well, when it was time to pick a sign for my channel, I fell back to this because my birthday's in early March, I went through a bad time and my accident also ocurred in Winter. * Which leads us to the next question, but I'm gonna stay on this one for a while longer. Cause, you know, this channel's name's a lot weirder. Why would I choose Wiener Soldier? _\- he snorts -_ * Well, again it was Clint. When I told him about not being able to find names, he suggested it. I was already a bit drunk at that point and had Youtube open, so... yeah. _\- he shrugs -_ I went with it. And to be honest, _\- grins -_ I still think it's funny. Just not hilarious anymore. _\- he laughs a little -_ so, on to the next question. 

* _Another comment on the bottom of the screen: 'Why are you wearing long sleeves and gloves in your apartment? Is it that cold?'_ \- Now, this is a more ... touchy – _he smiles, a little embarassed and ducks his head –_ subject for me. * I lost my arm in Iraq. _\- looks directly at the camera, matter-of-factly –_ And I don't like parading it around. Not much more to say. - _tight smile, more of a grimace -_ * I'm glad I got on Stark's and Banner's prototype list. * Short explanation: They're testing advanced prosthesis. Don't ask me for the details, they tend to talk quite sciency. _\- he smiles again, still a little tight –_ well, they gave me a great new arm, I've got amazing fine-motor control and it's all brilliant, but it's also wired into my nervous system. _\- he goes a bit stiff again *-_ Which means I can't take it off, and I have to work out a lot, otherwise my body would be even more screwed. - _he shrugs a little_ \- It's funny how I got a metal arm **after** _– he emphazises the word with a downward motion of his hands, as well as his voice -_ I got the nickname “Winter Soldier“. Now I really could be him. _\- his lips curl into an ironic smirk –_ well, off to happier topics.

_*_ _comment fades in: 'what was your dreamjob as a kid?'_ \- uhm … _\- he looks puzzled –_ this is a bit hard, because I can't remember actually... I think at some point I wanted to be a teacher? Fireman was also quite high up. _\- he ducks his head a little_ – protecting people and all that. _\- he pauses, then looks directly into camera, a bit flustered, but serious -_ I have two younger sisters, so I have a very strong protective streak. Part of the reason I enlisted. I thought I'd be able to help people, but … _\- he looks thoughtful, earnest -_ now I think it destroys more than it protects, so... _\- he trails off, shrugging a little_

_*_ 'Nother question, yay! - _he waves his hans over his head, smiling_ – and also the last one. _\- he puts on a pretend-disappointed frown. comment slides up: 'I have a few questions, but mostly this one: What are the things you geek out about? Besides history of fashion, that one's kinda obvious :P' –_ Yeah, you got that one right _– he grins broadly -_ but, I like history in general. There's so much you can learn from it and I think it's fascinating how things keep repeating themselves in one way or another. Not always good things, but still. It's interesting. * And, well, besides history, it's **SPACE.** _\- he almost shouts, grinning broadly and throwing his arms out wide. He's talking a lot faster now. -_ I love space. The universe. Everything. It's amazing how little we know, despite already knowing a lot. And every week or so there's new findings. It's just amazing. And beautiful as well. I also like the deep sea, but that's much scarier. And, in fact, less researched. Did you know that? I bet you did. That's nothing new. * - _he reaches to the camera, apparently about to turn it off, before turning back with an excited expression -_ Oh! What do you think of a space special? I just got that idea. Hoold on, I gotta write that down. _\- he reaches out of frame with his left hand. When it reappears he's holding a stack of Post-Its and a pen. His expression is thoughtful, but excited._ \- Space. Special. _\- he writes while saying this -_   So, I wrote a memo. _– he holds the note to the camera, you can see some blurry lines. An annotation appears on the paper, reading 'sorry bout that, forgot to refocus' –_ Here, see? I'll go collect ideas for that now. So, stay safe and I'll see you next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, as I said before, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I'll improve it after my trip.  
> There's still a few introductory chapters - settling in at College and similar - before the first "guest stars" make an appearance, but it'll be soon enough^^
> 
> Please feel free to leave any form of feedback and if you want, find us on Tumblr (SheerahChi and nekrep or spacvengrs respectively) and chat to us on there!  
> Thanks a lot for reading!


	3. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's un-betaed. Any mistakes are mine, please inform me of them!  
> Still a sort of introductory chapter, but bear with me please

_**News** _

_ uploaded to WinterSoldier on Sunday, April 20 _ _ th _ _ , 2014 _

_ you can see a blonde man's giant grin. The camera's shaky; he's apparently not using a tripod and filming himself. There's a window in the back, his messy hair's reflected in it. You can see the last rays of sunshine. -  _ Yo, I'm Clint. The roommate. So, Buck's got some exciting mail and I think he's got to get to work soon, so let's see what happens. 

* _ The camera stopped shaking, it apparently sits on a flat surface now. You can see the back of a couch in the foreground and a kitchen island farther back. There's a door to the left and behind the counter there's a short, narrow hallway, leading to another door. There's jackets on the side. A door in said hallway opens and Bucky appears. His hair's messy and he's wearing baggy dark blue sweat pants and a white shirt with three concentric circles on it, two of them purple, the one in the middle is white. He yawns. -  _ Yo, Barnes, you got mail! And that's my shirt!- _ a muffled reply, interrupted by another yawn – _ shuddup asshat, jus' woke up … -  _ Clint giggles a bit, while Bucky's making his way to the kitchen and turns on the coffee machine. He grabs the stack of envelopes and starts to look through them, cut to him sitting on a barstool at the island with a black mug in front of him that says 'MINE' in a bright yellow, looking at Clint suspiciously. He's holding one of the envelopes.  _ \- You're grinning, why are you grinning? - _ looks down, pauses, then carefully opens the letter with a knife. He reads through it, stares at it for a while, then looks at Clint. Then a quiet - _ I got in. I got in. - _ he shouts  _ – BARTON, I GOT IN! 

_ * cut to clips of Bucky dancing in random places in the apartment, all filmed by a shaky camera, accompanied by Clint's giggling and Bucky singing 'I got in' with various phrasings and intonations; at one point he's holding the showerhead. Clint turns the camera around so it shows his face, it's a bit blurry. _ \- So, you got the news and I guess we'll be partying after Buck's shift tonight! -  _ Bucky collapses on the couch visible in the background - _ See you! Well, you won't see me, which is a shame, really, people need to see me more often -  _ another shit-eating grin, he opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted - _ I MADE IT! -  _ a pillow hits Clint on the back of his head as he takes a breath to continue and the camera shakes violently. Both laugh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, this seemed a bit short to me, but whatever.  
> As usual, find us on Tumblr at nekrep (also spacvengrs, her fandom blog) and SheerahChi (yes, I'm terribly creative with nicknames.  
> Please feel free to leave ANY kind of feedback, since I want to know what I can improve... (especially on the style because even though we think the transcript-idea was awesome, you might not think like that xD)


	4. A New Beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again unbetaed, I'll check with Nekrep's notes when I catch her. If you find any mistakes or have general notes, just tell me!

_**A New Beginning** _

_ uploaded to “Wiener Soldier“, Sunday, August 24th 2014 _

_Bucky, sitting at his desk. This time, it's another desk, with a mostly empty white shelf behind it. There's a few magazines in it, as well as a photo of an angry looking black guy with an eyepatch, a smiling Bucky and a grinning blonde man who has his arm around B and what seems like tape on his nose and left cheek behind the counter of a bar. There's another photo of Bucky with a woman with the same eyes and similar hair._

"heyo! * I'm sure you noticed, but I'm in a new room! Wheee! _\- puts hands next to face in an overly excited gesture, then coughs –_ I'm really glad they put me in a twin, as I'm not sure how a quad would've worked out. _\- pause -_ * I have _– hand through hair -_ issues, and stuff _– points at his left arm –_ so, you know, people... _\- short pause, looks into distance –_ * anyway, a twin means a roommate. And my roommate is, also a Vet, so more points to the organization _– claps hands together –_ Two fucked up people in one room might get a bit complicated, but at least we know what to do. * anyway _– hand through hair -_ Setting up the room was fine, no problems so far. My roommate seems nice, the campus looks cool and I'm really looking forward to my first day in the studio tomorrow! My schedule is kinda packed, so I probably won't be able to make two videos per week, sorry guys! I will post a lot of short updates on my Twitter or Instagram though, so if you're interested, you can always find me there! Feel free to ask questions or just contact me in general, I won't bite! Stay safe, and see you next time!“

_video fades to clip of him trying to spin in his chair and failing, pouting, rearranging his chair slightly, pouting again, this repeats several times, before he says_ „fuck it“ _, stands up and pushes the shelf back a bit, then sits down again and spins in his chair. He stops to look at the camera with a satisfied grin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, you can find us on Tumblr [nekrep / spacvengrs and SheerahChi]  
> and please please please tell us (or me, since most of it came out of my head, except the good things, like layout and actual structure as well as backgroundinfo) what you think... I really want to know whether anyone actually reads this... Not that it'd make any difference, I'll post anyway xD


	5. Room Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, unbetaed. What can I say, I just really want to get those chapters out there... So far I've got 8 I think...

_**Room Tour** _

_ uploaded to “Wiener Soldier“ on Tuesday, September 9th 2014 _

_sitting at desk with the shelf in the back, this time there's some books and more magazines in it. A cartoon depicting a girl with fiery hair and Bucky fighting with long scissors. They're both wearing their hair in buns and have a little pouch with sewing utensils hanging from their belts, as well as measuring tape round their necks. There's a lot of yarn sticking to parts of their clothing._

"hey guys! I thought I'd give you a short tour through our room, since, well, I like it and Steve, my roommate, tends to stick little drawings on things and that's really cute. * _\- cuts to a door_ – As you can see, we're in room 305. Anyway, let's start the tour! _\- opens door, you can see a round table with 4 chairs, an old TV on a small table and a very beaten down old couch. -_ yeah the interior design isn't the best, but what can you do? _\- pauses -_ Ooookay, to the left there's the kitchen! _\- pans over to a small kitchen, counters, stove, oven, cupboards and fridge on the left, with a solid wall on the right, about 4ft away from the counters. The wall separates the kitchen area from the living room; camera turns back to B's face -_ yeah I know I know there's dirty dishes and stuff... but what I wanted to show you is this _– he turns camera over again, pointing at the fridge. There's a lot of brightly coloured magnets, mostly comic book characters, holding up little notes. Some have drawings on them, on others it just says things like 'DO NOT eat the Lasagna that's MINE, I EARNED THAT' * cut to B back in the foyer. -_ and on the left we have a little wardrobe area _– he points at some coats on the wall, with shoes on the floor, all neatly in a row –_ then there's the bathroom _– he opens a door, showing a small and slightly run down bathroom, a shower on the right, a sink with a cupboard with mirror doors on the wall in the front –_ and we have the toilet here _– he swings the camera to a door on his right after exiting the bathroom –_ which you don't wanna see cause who wants to see toilets, that's just weird. * _\- cut back to living room area –_ yeah you've seen our sad excuse of a couch before, this is our living room. And here's where it gets really nice. We have our seperate mini-rooms. Steve's on the left, you can see that because of his huge-ass Batman poster on the door _– camera pans over to door, with said Batman poster taking up almost all the space, with a 'Studying, do NOT interfere' sign hanging from the handle, complete with an illustration of a blonde man despairing at his desk_ – and on the right is my space! _\- pans over to his door on the right, without any posters, he opens it. There's a window on the left, the desk next to it, with almost nothing on it, except a laptop, a few pens, pencils, markers and watercolours as well as a mug with some brushes in it. In the corner between desk and shelf there's a whiteboard, with green and red marks on black dates. Behind the shelf, opposite the window, there's a bed, nothing special, with dark blue sheets and a teddy bear wearing a face mask and blue coat._

 _cuts back to B at his desk_ \- yeah, this is my room. Nothing special, I know, but I quite like it. The bear was a gift from my older sister, so that's that. Oh and for those who asked, the photos behind me are me and my sister, Becky. And my boss at the bar, Nick. He always seems angry, but he's not that bad. And the grinning idiot is Clint. You might know him from older videos, he was the ever-complaining, unbearably loud roommate. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my best friends! _\- he grins –_ and the cartoon was drawn by Steve. It's Natasha, she's in most of my classes and really fierce. * anyway, I didn't think the tour would be this long, so you'll get a second video about my life at college. I wanted to post them as one, but that would've ended in something far too long. Stay safe, I'll see you after I finished editing the other one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, I love room-tours. Watched all of my favourite youtuber's a while ago. All of them are Germans for some reason... Weird. I thought I watched a lot of Non-German youtubers as well.  
> Anyway, find us on Tumblr (Nekrep [photography] / Spacvengrs [fandoms, atm she reblogs a lot of space-stuff, which is awesome] and SheerahChi [I'm fandom trash and ramble in my tags, as I do here])  
> Feedback is appreciated! ANY kind of feedback! Good, bad, extensive, one-word (I/we do prefer extensive though, as anyone would I guess), poems (do people do that? I'd love to get a poem, even if it's just "This was short, but made me snort" or smth) or whatever you want to leave here!


	6. Life at College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, unbetaed.  
> Neither Nekrep (I'll just shorten her name to Krep, cause I'm lazy like that and always shorten names, she knows that) nor I have any time right now, with midterms and stuff, so the next few chapters will probably be unbetaed as well.  
> (she's got uni, first semester, everything's new and sucks; and I'm in College graduation year, applying for uni and have a fuckton of homework, portfolios and tests, as well as admission stuff to organize. The drama group I'm part of (used to act, it's for kids, now I'm sort of assistant as well as acting kid, so double the workload whoohoo) also has a few things going on right now, so...)
> 
> well, I won't waste any more of your time.

_**Life at College** _

_ uploaded to “Wiener Soldier“, September 14th 2014 _

_Bucky at his desk, spinning the chair._ „YOOO! I wanted to talk a bit about College life. As you might've seen on my twitter, I was rather anxious at first, because new environment, a lot of people and general social interaction stuff. It turned out fine though. No major incidents. Anyway, I mostly wanted to talk about my new friends. Yeah yeah, it's only been three weeks, but hey, we're getting along quite well! _\- grins –_ I've mentioned my roommate Steve in the room tour part, right? _\- a picture of a muscular blond who looks slightly flustered appears in the corner –_ He hates getting his picture taken. Well, he's in Fine Arts and a proper gentleman. He's also a giant comic book nerd, as you might've noticed. A lot of magnets on the fridge and so on _– grins –_ And yes, his first reaction when I told him I made Vlogs and the channel name was _* – he flails his arms as he says this, wide-eyed –_ 'WHAT, YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WINTER SOLDIER?!' * well, maybe not THAT excited. - _pause -_ Ok maybe he was. _\- pauses –_ anyway, He proceeded to talk about how I look similar to him and that even the metal arm fits. Nothing I haven't heard before, but his reaction was kinda cute. He also gave me a few comic books, so I might make a video about some styles soon. _\- apologetic expression –_ what? He got me hooked on them! * Then there's my other friend I spend a lot of time with; Natasha. _\- picture of a sewing machine in the foreground, you can see a neatly tied bun of fiery red hair –_ I didn't get her from the front because she might kill me if I did... she's kinda scary since she used to be a MMA fighter. I swear she's a secret spy or something. Steve noted that she looks like the Black Widow. Which would explain the spy thing. Hmmmm... _\- pauses, making an overly thoughtful face -_ Well, she's a great person once you get past her dry humor and mysterious responses.

* Now, on to the classes! My favourite, as you might've guessed, is history of fashion. I know most of it, but the teacher still has a lot to add and there's cool pictures. Textile Technology is also pretty cool. We learn about weaving techniques, different materials and their uses and, _\- looks excited -_ which is the coolest, we get to burn stuff. Only yarn though _– looks less excited –_ but it's still pretty neat. Of course there's also the workshop. By far the coolest. We basically sew 15 hrs a week. Cool, right? I'm currently making this _– drawing of a post-apocalyptic looking outfit consisting of cargo pants, combat boots, a long sleeved, tight shirt and a few looser jackets on top, all with a lot of pockets. There's also a shoulder belt and a proper belt with bags and holsters –_ I have to admit, it's really fucking complicated and I probably should've chosen something easier, but I like it. I want Tasha to model it. That'd be amazing. We're doing a whole collection like this, the theme was hope, rather cryptic if you ask me, but yeah. More on that in a video on my main channel! On top of that, I also have two art classes; digital photography and figure drawing. Steve's in both of them and damn he's really really good! He makes me feel bad about my scribbles... Digital photography's alright tho. No unfair art-student advantages. - he sticks out his tongue - Ok, that was it for today, I've got a lot of homework to do and also I need to eat. See you on Tuesday, when I'll explain our collection! Stay Safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, he finally talked a bit about College! Now, I have to add that I have no idea how fashion colleges work in America (hell, I don't even know which College he's at) and that I modelled his hours and subjects after mine, though I left out the economical part (Accounting for example, it SUCKS)  
> I'm currently attending a fashion college, so let me tell you that yes, our topics for collections are rather obscure, though not AS obscure as "hope". I could start to ramble about my teacher, but I'm gonna stop now, since I've got to complete 2 portfolios. Yay.
> 
> Feedback is HIGHLY appreciated (any form; critique, no matter how harsh is quite welcome actually. If you stay at least somewhat polite, that is xD)
> 
> As usual, find us on Tumblr! It's nekrep (photography) or spacvengrs (fandom, space and random things) for nekrep (duh) and SheerahChi (fandom, fashion, ramblings, puns and sometimes cosplay) for me (duh, again)


	7. A Short Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, unbetaed

_**A short announcement** _

_ uploaded to “Winter Soldier“ on October 3 _ _ rd _ _ 2014 _

_Camera shaky, pointing at a redheaded girl standing next to a window._ „Hi, I'm Natasha and this is what happens when you get on my bad side.“  _\- cuts to a very shaky view of a person walking, focus on their ass. There's a metal hand pinching it. Then a smaller hand takes the metal wrist and tugs it towards a table. All very shaky. There's a thump as B is forced to sit down, camera still trained on the hand, which is now stuck under a needle. Cut to a foot stomping on a pedal. Cue screeching noise of metal on metal. Cut to metal hand being sewed on, the needle breaking at some point. Cut to Bucky and Nat in front of the window again.  
_

“Told you you shouldn't piss her off!“ 

“well, now you know.“ 

“We don't advocate violence in any way, just so you know. We've seen what it can lead to. Hell, I'm an example of what it can lead to – _puts hand through hair smiling sheepishly –_ so, remember, violence isn't a solution!“ 

“But a damn good threat“ 

“Well, who am I to argue with that?“ 

* _video cuts to Bucky at his desk -_ “I'd also like to add that that noise is even worse in person. And we got that idea cause I accidentally sewed over my hand.  _\- he shrugs –_ I t happens. And breaks machines. Thank god it wasn't as bad as we thought. Those are expensive. Ah well, Stay safe!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was a short chapter.  
> Actually the first thing I've written for this. And the thing that made all this happen. The inspiration behind that was someone going to the hospital (which is only one stop away) because they've sown on their hand. Didn't happen in my class, so I don't know any details. It happens from time to time. Last week I accidentally ironed my hand (well it was the steam but that's actually worse than directly touching the iron)
> 
> As usual, you can find us on Tumblr; nekrep aka spacvengrs and SheerahChi (currently working on my cosplay blog, which will be sheerahcos xD)  
> again, feedback is more than appreciated! Any kind! Good and bad are welcome! (This is why I prefer performing to writing, I get instant feedback from the crowd xD)


	8. Things Are Happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-betaed, as so often lately (whoopsi)
> 
> I'm not so happy with the formatting in this, so if you've got any suggestions, please tell me!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_**Things are happening!** _

_uploaded to „Wiener Soldier“ on October 7_ _th_ _2014_

_A brown, cobbled wall with a few vines on it. Bucky's face and shoulders appear, at first blurry, then the camera focuses. He's wearing a blue hoodie which says BROOKLYN on it, in the style of typical College sweaters. It's got colourful splashes of paint all over. -_ Hiya! Today's a special day. Nat convinced the whole fashion course,  _\- he looks slightly confused -_ and believe me, I have no idea how she did that, that today should be  _– he airquotes -_ “wear your roommates' clothes“ day. So, this is why I'm wearing this.  _\- he points at his hoodie –_ it obviously belongs to Steve.  _\- camera zooms out, until you can see his whole outfit, consisting of sand-coloured cargo pants, a white shirt which fits perfectly and the aforementioned hoodie. All of which are covered in paint. -_ yeah, so I think you should see the man, since I talk about him and Nat a lot, and Nat you already know. So, here he is.“ -  _Steve walks into the frame, a bit taller and broader than Bucky. He's wearing jeans which are skinny on him, but a bit loose on Bucky, a green henley which is very tight, only the top button is unbuttoned and the rest seem to be straining a little. He's also wearing a worn black leather jacket. He looks at the camera with a small smile –_

Hi“ - _he waves a bit -_ “I'm afraid I'll get paint all over this, but Bucky said it'd be fine, so...“ 

“It is“ 

* “But Tasha's ridiculous idea“

“HEY“ _\- you can hear a woman shout from behind the camera –_ “isn't the only thing we wanted to talk about.“ 

“Yup. Cause Steve, as a comics nerd in the art departement, knows some comic nerds in the film departement who wanted to make a Captain America film. They already have the script and everything;“ 

“But had to put it aside because it would've been too expensive to actually make.“ 

“Especially hiring stunt doubles...“ 

“And they're hoping to get us to play the parts. Us includes Nat;“ _\- She enters the frame, wearing galaxy print leggings, a long, black shirt that says 'NICE' on it in big white letters, black rimmed glasses and a black beanie with white galaxy print. She starts speaking_ \- 

“And I think it's a cool idea.“ 

- _Bucky_ \- “And we're all really excited about this project, cause there's a part for all of us, even if we weren't acting.“ 

- _Steve_ \- “however, it's still really expensive, so we're stuck in the planning phase;“ 

\-  _Nat_ \- “which is why Bucky's uploading schedule might become a bit irregular until midterms are over.“ 

\-  _Bucky_ \- “Because those are still a thing. I'm really sorry about that, but I dont have the energy to deal with school, figuring out film making and Youtube.“  _\- he looks at the camera apologetically when Steve cuts in_ \- 

“but don't worry, there'll still be fashion stuff on this channel. It'll only be a bit shorter and involve less research, but more experience, and models!“ 

_\- Natasha -_ “But what exactly that is will be a surprise! So stay tuned!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have already written. There will be more though. However, college is keeping me quite busy lately (tons of portfolios, homework, tests and stuff; plus uni applications [which I really realy should start soon] and other things) This means it might take a while till I have new things...  
> I DO have accompanying clips for the next chapter. Things that actually have happened at my school and were documented. warning: they're a bit stupid xD
> 
> YOu can still find us on tumblr (nekrep / spacvengrs and SheerahChi,that didn't change xD)  
> AAAND feedback is really apreciated, especially on the formatting in this, since more than two characters speak. That was a bit challenging.  
> Keep on rockin' guys, see you after annoying school stuff has been dealt with!


End file.
